


Te extraña

by IssueRBK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssueRBK/pseuds/IssueRBK
Summary: Iron Man era increíble, el sueño y admiración de cualquiera. No el hombre desecho sobre el sillón que no era ni la sombra del héroe que lo fue a buscar supuestamente por una beca, pero que en realidad lo reclutó para una guerra.– ¿S-señor Stark?Aquel moreno apenas y lo miró con ojos carentes de brillo.–No.Ese ''No'' aparentemente sin sentido, inició una nueva forma de vida para Peter.





	

Se alegraba de que el ascensor no tuviese la misma musiquita de siempre, pero ahora sentía que le incomodaba el silencio que reinaba en ese espacio. 

Después de recibir aquel reloj cortesía de Tony, quiso ir lo más pronto posible a agradecérselo, aunque ese "pronto" tardó casi un mes. 

Cuando tuvo como viajar a Manhattan, su primer y único destino era la casa del señor Stark, iría, le agradecería y le daría la canasta de galletas que le mandó su tía –''puede que no sea para nada vieja pero se comporta como una''– recuerda que había pensado al recibir en sus manos aquel presente. 

Pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. 

El hombre desecho sobre el sillón no era ni la sombra del héroe que lo fue a buscar supuestamente por una beca, pero que en realidad le solicitó ayuda para una guerra.

– ¿S-señor Stark?

Aquel hombre apenas y lo miró con ojos carentes de brillo.

–No.

Ese ''No'' aparentemente sin sentido, inició una nueva forma de vida para Peter.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-

–Señor Parker–la voz robótica de una mujer lo despertó– ¿Qué sucede Friday?–preguntó mientras se restregaba un ojo y veía la hora, 2:55am

Pock.

Un sonido seco seguido de vidrio romperse lo alertó y se dirigió corriendo a la planta baja en donde se encontró al señor Stark agarrándose a duras penas de lo que quedaba del mini-bar en su sala.

–¿Pero qué...!CUIDADO¡–Peter lo alertó, haciendo que el otro se detuviera y evitara pisar los cristales rotos en el suelo.

–yomm yo ya se quye hagohip, vea hip ve a dormihpr jajaja

Peter solo lo miró darse la vuelta con una botella de Brandy en manos. Decir que estaba enojado con la IA que conoció a los pocos minutos de entrar a la torre quedaba corto. 

–Friday–su tono era de reproche.

–lo lamentó señor Parker, él insistió en que desistiera de avisarle.

El chico torció la boca y agachó la cabeza desanimado, y pensar que si no hubiese estado durmiendo pudo haber evitado una situación como esta...de nuevo–No te preocupes Friday, eres su creación después de todo.

Caminó descalzo tratando de no encontrarse con ningún trozo de vidrio en el camino, acercándose cada vez más al castaño que se había quedado estático mirando uno de los portarretratos que tenia sobre un buró a un lado de su costoso sofá.

–Señor Stark, vuelva a la cama–sugirió sacando de su trance al castaño y ganándose una furiosa mirada de parte de él.

Oh Oh, Peter se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

–¿tu crees que eres, hip, mi p-padre? Incluso ese viejo no me decía que hacer ¿Quién te crees tu? Hip ¿solo porque acepté darte hospedaje hasta que termines el semestre en hip ezza universidadsita de cuarta, ya te crees con el derecho de darme órdenes? Hip.

Peter mentiría si dijese que no se sintió herido por aquellas palabras, sin embargo ya las había previsto desde el momento en el que se comprometió ayudar al Señor Stark en todo lo que pudiera.

No era la primera vez que le gritaba algo como eso, y comenzaba a extrañar al hombre egocéntrico que lo sacó de Queens de forma tan inesperada para volverlo partícipe de una guerra Civil, una de la cual no había sido testigo de su gravedad hasta que vio las consecuencias plasmadas en la mentalidad del genio que lo miraba furioso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una Guerra. 

–No

Su respuesta, fue la razón por la que vio por primera vez a Iron Man sin su armadura.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

–Señor Parker–la misma voz de las veces anteriores lo levantó y no hizo falta preguntar nada para ir directamente a buscar al castaño.

Reviso en todos los pasillos, desde los baños hasta las diferentes habitaciones del piso, pero no le encontró, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Friday, pero antes de eso vislumbro el ascensor con las puertas abiertas, se introdujo en él y vio uno de los tantos pisos marcado con una lucecita azul. Peter aplastó tocó el botón de la pantalla táctil.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, dejando entrever unasala con diferentes artefactos mecánicos, acompañado de un sonido de golpesentre metales–¿Señor Stark?–llegó a una parte en la que toda la extensión de lahabitación, se limitaba a un pasillo que giraba a la derecha, y allí lo vio,golpeando su traje de Iron Man con su el escudo del capitán América.

Peter nunca había preguntado directamente al señor Stark como se sentía respecto a la guerra, creía que el hacerlo sería su sentencia para que Tony lo mandara de patitas a la calle, pero la imagen, esta imagen del hombre de metal destruyéndose y odiándose a sí mismo, lo obligo a gritar.

–!DETENGASE¡ USTED GANÓ ¿NO? ESE ESCUDO REPRESENTA SU VICTORIA ¿POR QUÉ ESO NO LO HACE FELIZ?–Tony lo ignoró, entonces Peter usó su dispositivo lanza-telarañas (que había acostumbrado llevar cada vez que Friday lo llamaba) en dirección al moreno, sin embargo el material sintético nunca rozó siquiera la piel del otro, tan solo le arrebató el escudo de sus manos atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero dejándolo caer en el suelo cerca de él.

Todo quedó en silencio y lo más que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos haciendo eco en aquella sala.

–¿P-por qué?–la pregunta que le hizo quedó en el aire sin ser respondida...hasta que escuchó los sollozos seguidos de constantes no, no, no.

Peter perdió a sus padres cuando era niño, no era muy sociable, y vio morir a su última mascota frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, la viva imagen del sufrimiento que le mostraba Tony Stark le hizo ver que existe algo que puede llegar a ser peor que todas las cosas que ha vivido hasta ahora.

Porque ahí, parado entre tuercas y herramientas mecánicas, observó al hombre que había comenzado a ver como una figura paterna, recostado sobre su armadura desecha, sosteniendo restos del reactor ARC en la mano, llorando como él cuando entendió que no volvería a ver a sus padres, que no sería capaz de conseguir amigos, que no volvería a tener una mascota.

Y como ahora, que entendió que lo que veía era a un ser siendo víctima de la tragedia del desamor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Peter estimaba mucho al capitán América, incluso se emocionó cuando lo conoció en persona, durante una guerra per el entusiasmo seguía ahí.

Pero justo en este momento le estaba teniendo un poco de recelo a la figura patriótica.

Estaba en la terraza, como hubiese deseado que su presencia allí tan solo fuera para observar estrellas en el cielo, y no para sostener con ayuda de sus telarañas, el cuerpo de Tony Stark colgando del precipicio.

Haló con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inconsciente del millonario hasta que pudo sujetar su mano y subirlo de vuelta a tierra firme.

El peso del cuerpo lo hizo irse hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas junto con quien había estado rescatando que terminó un par de centímetros lejos de él.

–.....–lo único que se escuchaba es la respiración pesada de Peter debido al esfuerzo hasta que dijo–Friday revísalo–enseguida una luz azul escaneó el cuerpo y la voz femenina le respondió–presenta un nivel etílico muy alto y una pequeña contusión en su brazo derecho, a más de eso el señor Stark se encuentra...a salvo. 

Si no fuese porque trataba con una maquina, Peter diría que la chica dudó, aunque quizá lo delicado de la situación recién vivida le hizo creer aquello.

Después de eso todo quedo en calma.

Un poco de calma, que terminaría en el momento en el que el hombre a un lado suyo se levantará.

Ahora si podría decir que veía las pocas estrellas que se reflejaban en el cielo de New York, aunque no de la forma en la que habría querido.

Estrellas, como las que adornaban la bandera de Estados Unidos, como las que estaban en el traje del capitán América, como la que estaba en su escudo.

Y lo decidió.

Aun cansado se levantó y se dirigió al moreno para, con algo de dificultad, cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación de donde no debía haber salido.

Una vez allí lo recostó en su cama y lo arropó. Mirándolo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, se dio cuenta de un par de gotas que resbalaban por su rostro y se las limpió.

Miró el cajón del mueble junto a la cama y despacio lo abrió tratando de no hacer ruido, pero dentro no encontró nada.

–bajó la cama hay una tabla que no está bien colocada–la voz de Friday fue en volumen bajo, podría jurarlo.

Pero ignoró reste hecho y siguiendo las instrucciones se metió bajo la cama y alzó la madera, allí un celular algo anticuado destacaba, lo sacó cuidando de que el Señor Stark no se despertase y finalmente salió de la habitación.

–gracias Friday–por alguna razón la IA no le respondió.

Caminó de vuelta a la terraza y volvió a acostarse en el piso mirando indeciso el celular entre sus manos, que en una de sus borracheras, Tony le había comentado que existía.

Levantó la tapa y enseguida la pantalla mostró un solo contacto, como si alguien ya lo hubiese buscado antes, por lo que no apareció primero el menú.

Y Peter sabía perfectamente quien fue.

Así que ya más seguro marcó.

–piiip...piii...pii-¿hola? ¿Tony?–la voz de Steve Rogers se escuchó agitada, como si hubiese corrido para contestar la llamada.

–No–el silencio se instaló en la línea hasta que el rubio con voz de desilusión y preocupación juntas volvió a hablar–¿entonces quien...

–Te extraña. Jamás lo dirá ni admitirá ante nadie pero te extraña, yo...sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, y no te preocupes no diré nada a nadie, tan solo...quería decirte que he empezado a creer que realmente no merecías el escudo, tu responsabilidad por ti mismo está en conflicto con tu responsabilidad hacia los demás, y eso está causando daño capitán, puede que en su momento no te hayas dado cuenta o lo hayas pasado por alto, pero tus decisiones no trajeron buenas consecuencias, el ocultarle la verdad al señor Stark, revelarte ante el gobierno, elegir a tu amigo por sobre otros, decidir quedarte como fugitivo y no buscar solución, todo por seguir ideales que crees correctos, no sé cómo se lo tomaron los demás pero creo que eres consciente de a quien más afectó más, hoy día intentó suicidarse–Peter pudo oír como la respiración del otro se detenía–yo ni siquiera debería de estar con él, al igual que tu no deberías estar aquí, pero aquí estoy y agradezco que así allá sido. Él no quiere volver a verte, quiere verte volver y te aseguro que por más rencor que te tenga, por más que te ignoré o incluso sea grosero, para lastima de él, jamás podrá odiarte y creo que deberías aprovechar eso para enmendar las cosas. Averigua quién es Steve Rogers sin el escudo y después de eso asimila quien es Steve Rogers sin Tony Stark. Ustedes dos son extraños y bastante torpes, supongo que por eso hacían tan buen equipo–hizo una pausa en su discurso para ver si recibía un comentario y cuando sintió que el otro hablaría le interrumpió–No, no pienses en una razón de ese no, no trates de entender el por qué de ese no, no lo veas como lo que es, dos letras, una frase, una negativa, ve el significado que va más allá de un razonamiento. Tony me demostró que en verdad se querían pero su problema fue que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían el tipo de amor que no tiene que ser entendido... tiene que ser demostrado.

Finalizó la llamada aplastando el botón rojo y arrojó el teléfono a alguna parte, cerrando los ojos y esperando que llegase el amanecer.

...........

–¡ACHÚ¡ 

–Y dices estar bien, definitivamente s-saldremos...y veremos un doctor. 

Peter asintió notando la inseguridad del castaño con respecto a volver al exterior, desde que había llegado hace ya tres meses, no lo había visto salir por nada, es la primera vez que el estar enfermo le traería algo bueno.

–Pero primero tendré que darme una duchahh–lo último lo dijo bostezando y apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía cruzados encima de la mesa.

Peter estando algo sonrojado por la fiebre, imitó al castaño, solo que en lugar de cerrar los ojos como él lo hizo, los dejó abiertos mirando con algo de tristeza el rostro desmejorado de Tony, ojeras y palidez resaltando.

–Lo extraño–ese susurro difícilmente fue oído por el chico quien anonadado parpadeó, para finalmente sonreír y decirle–No–ganándose una sonrisa de Tony Stark, la primera en mucho tiempo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Un ''No'' es el adverbio o morfema de negación en español, se usa para negativas, cosas que por lo general desaniman a muchas personas, pero que finalmente representa el sentido que tu le quieras dar.

El ''No'' que el señor Stark le dijo a Peter cuando lo vio entrar, yo lo entendí como un ''No te vayas.''

El ''No'' que respondió Peter cuando el señor Stark le gritó, lo entendí como ''No finjas''.

Los ''No''que sollozó el señor Stark en su taller, para mi fue un ''No quiero esto''.

El ''No'' que Peter le dijo al capitán Rogers me sonó a un ''No dudes''

Y el último ''No'' fue el que me hizo desistalar las tantas cámaras de seguridad que tenía activadas en diferentes partes de la torre, porque ya no serían necesarias, puede que esta IA inventada por uno de los mejores científicos del mundo esté equivocada, pero fui creada en base a la mentalidad de Antony Edward Stark, y el señor Stark nunca se equivoca al momento de descubrir algo, así sea el significado de un simple ''No'' .

Y creo estar en lo correcto cuando aquilato aquel ''No'' .

Pero permitiré que usted sea quién le dé su propio significado...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda historia que publico, tengo otras pero no estoy muy decidida, si les llegó a gustar quisiera saber su opinión ^^


End file.
